7daystodiedeathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Submachine Guns
Overview Submachine Guns are the guns with the highest rate of fire between all gun subtypes. Together with a minimal recoil and most packing respectable magazine sizes, a submachine gun is a medium-range specialist gun. The perks of a submachine gun, however, end here. The extreme ammo consumption, allied with a low efficiency per bullet and a slightly delayed reload time gives submachine guns a very strategic pace; unloading recklessly the gun in a spray-and-pray manuvever is asking to get yourself killed. Controlled bursts are necessary to keep a good efficiency between all the advantages this firearm type has to offer. Submachine guns are divided between Automatic, Semi-Autoand Burst variants, exactly like pistols. The main difference is that a semi-automatic submachine gun chambered in the same caliber as a pistol is much more sturdy, has better efficiency and a better rate of fire; same for burst variants. This is offset by a submachine gun's difficulty to be repaired and maintained, when compared to a pistol. There are no scoped submachine guns as per Deathwish 3.1. * Automatic submachine guns are the most prevalent subtype. Most automatic submachine guns have a low spread. Usually a higher rate of fire trades off accuracy, meaning a higher spread and less uses in longer range. An example of automatic submachine gun is the vanilla SMG, called in Deathwish MP5SD. * Semi-automatic submachine guns could be considered hybrids between a pistol and an SMG, as mentioned before, giving much more efficiency to a bullet and a higher rate of fire in exchange for a more complicated maintenance and more delayed reload speed. An example of semi-auto submachine gun is the MPX-K. * Burst submachine guns fire 3-shot bursts which have very low spread, and are deadly in both medium and close-to-medium range when aimed well. The trade-off is a slower rate of fire when compared to other submachine guns. An example of burst fire submachine gun is the JL 45. This type of firearm can be fed with a wide range of calibers, but most are fed with 9mm, 10mm or .45 ACP. A few are either fed with lower calibers (.22LR and 5mm) or higher (5.56mm). List of Deathwish 3.0 (Alpha 10) Submachine Guns * MP5SD * ASF-5 * Gael-9 * JL 45 * Ingram 10 * X-4 Lightning * MPX-K * Tek-Cel 16 * Wae Do K1 * Wae Do K9 * Courser 22 * SAF * RSU-16D * Franchi-75 * Satyr TMP * Wraith M4 * Horus MSG * Skorpio Firearms Table - Submachine Gun (3.0) (Click the sheet to open) List of Deathwish 3.1 (Alpha 11) Submachine Guns Deathwish 3.1 is divided between Deathwish Compact, Deathwish and Deathwish Xtreme. Each version of the mod adds the following submachine guns: Deathwish 3.1 Compact: No new guns. Deathwish 3.1: * Tek-Cel 2K * KBP 2K * MP7 * CPW * Rouge P9 * M3 Greaser * Mikhail 74-U Deathwish 3.1 Xtreme: Together with all submachine guns available in the Compact and standard variants, the Xtreme edition adds the following: * MP9 * APC9 * RRA PDS * Van Rik * Magpul Unconfirmed: These submachine guns are not confirmed for 3.1, but are predicted to be added at some point during development: * Herstal 90 (Standard/Xtreme) * Bull-64 (Standard/Xtreme) * Casul 180 (Standard/Xtreme) * SAFAM (Xtreme) * Herstal 2K (Xtreme) * Vector (Xtreme) * CR-21 (Xtreme) Firearms Table - Submachine Guns (3.1) Coming soon.